mafiagamefandomcom-20200223-history
An Offer You Can't Refuse
♙An Offer You Can't Refuse is the 1st mission in Mafia: The City of Lost Heaven. It introduces you to your later friends, Paulie and Sam. The mission asks you to drive away from some Morello thugs who were chasing Paulie and Sam. When you finally lose them, drive the duo back to Salieri's Bar. Background Driving around in a Falconer Taxi on a night in Autumn of 1930. You play as the main character of the game, Thomas Angelo. You have to drive Sam and Paulie away from the tail then drive them to Salieri's Bar. Walkthrough After the long scene, immediately try to lose the tail. The bad guys will shoot if they get too close. The taxi is not fast, so rely on swerving, obstacles, and opposing traffic to lose them. A risky technique is to drive between two solid obstacles. Doing this successfuly will most likely cause the tail to crash. Use the map to help find where they are. They will be a red tick mark. When they begin to lose sight of you, they will slow down. Then, they will be declared lost. Drive the boys to Salieri's Bar. Use the map and compass to find the way. The clock represents the time needed to fulfill the objective. Script :''See: Script Result After driving Sam and Paulie back, Paulie tells you to wait. As you do so, Tommy will light a cigarette and will be watched by a few of Salieri's men from across the street. Just after a few seconds, Sam will come back out grabbing something from his coat. Tommy, scared its a gun, tries to drive off and what Sam really pulls out is an envelope of money. Sam goes on to say the Don is grateful, and says that if Tommy ever needs a favor, to come back and see him. Tommy then goes home and downs some booze and narrates that its more money than he thought he would receive. Notes *The cops won't appear in this mission, so do not be afraid of breaking the law. *The car will not run out of gas, even with a leaking gas tank. *The mission will be automatically failed if something goes wrong with your car even if the car is flipped and manages to stay intact, It still counts as fail attempt. * There are many ways to outrun the pursers but it requires precise planning and accurate timing, just get them to ram a lamppost and towards a wall in any street or near an alleyway since it's the only way you can lose them easily but beware as they can catch up to you in a quicker rate. * Oddly, During the cutscene where both Paulie and Sam crashed their vehicle and hitching a getaway ride with Tom. Notice that Paulie seats in the front passenger seat with Tom while Sam sits in the back but after the cutscene ended and the chase began, Both Sam and Paulie switched places where Sam sits in front and Paulie sits the rear passenger seat. Gallery File:Maf1v.jpg| File:Maf2.jpg| File:Naf4.jpg| File:Naf5.jpg| File:Naf6.jpg| File:Maf7.jpg| File:Naf8.jpg| File:Naf9.jpg| File:Naf10.jpg| File:Naf11.jpg| File:Naf12y.jpg| File:Naf13.jpg| File:Naf14.jpg| File:Naf15.jpg| File:Naf16.jpg| External Links *Video Walkthrough *Video Walkthrough